Les clichés d'une bonne vieille romance à l'eau de rose
by Thoas
Summary: Une histoire d'amour...et les clichés qui vont avec ! Newtmas tout simple


_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Un petit OS rapide sur une fic que j'avais écrite il y a déjà plusieurs mois, que j'ai relu... et que voilà, quoi ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter des petits commentaires perso... et c'est comme ça qu'est né ce concept de clichés_

 _J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! :)_

 _Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

Les clichés d'une bonne vieille romance à l'eau de rose :

( Toujours commençait par un mec seul dans une soirée qui fixe la personne qui lui plaît sans osait aller lui parler et que sa meilleure amie vient embêter)

«Newt.

\- Hein ?

\- Le garçon que tu fixes depuis tout à l'heure, il s'appelle Newt.

\- Mais... Je... Je le fixais pas...»

(Sourcils qui se lève : "Vraiment ?")

Le jeune garçon rougit, tandis que son amie s'esclaffait devant son malaise. C'est qu'il était plutôt mignon quand il était gêné. (Effectivement, ne pas oublier en personnage principal le mec canon qui n'en a pas conscience)

\- Tu devrais aller le voir.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça...

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Il est avec quelqu'un...

\- Justement !

Le brun sursauta devant le cri de son amie et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Justement ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te forcer à aller voir quelqu'un sans vouloir quelque chose derrière ?

\- Euh... Oui ? (Haha, pauvre innocent !)

\- C'est vrai, ça peut m'arriver. Mais là, justement, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Le garçon avec qui il est depuis le début de la soirée, c'est Minho, tu sais, le mec qui me plaît, celui dont je te parle depuis...des semaines ?

\- Des mois, plutôt...

\- Donc tu vois qui c'est ?

\- Oui.

\- Il faut que je lui parle. Et ensuite qu'on danse ensemble. Et faire tout ce que peuvent faire deux personnes qui se plaisent mutuellement, tu vois ? Je vais pas te faire un dessin non plus... Et je sens que ce soir c'est le bon soir, j'en suis sûre.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, là ?

\- J'y suis déjà allé.

\- Et ?

\- Et le problème est là, tu vois ?

\- Pas vraiment, non...

\- Monsieur m'a répliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas danser avec moi pour le moment.

\- Tu ne lui plaîs pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si, voyons ! Je plaît à tout le monde.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Il a fait la promesse de caser son ami, ce soir. Et tant que Newt n'aura pas trouvé quelqu'un, il est hors de question que lui se lâche. (Évidemment, le garçon sur qui flashe le personnage principal est célibataire et recherche quelqu'un, sinon ce ne serait pas marrant !)

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi je sers dans ton plan... Même si je parle à Newt, il ne sera pas "casé". Il faut que tu lui trouves une fille, quelqu'un d'autre en tout cas... (Toujours refuser avant d'accepter)

\- Pourquoi ? Il ne te plaît pas ?

\- Si ! ... Euh... Oui, il me plaît pas mal...

\- Où est le problème, alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas une fille, Teresa... (Sans blague ?)

\- Newt est gay. (On ne s'y attendait pas... Et ne cherchons pas à savoir comment elle le sait, elle le sait, c'est tout. C'est Teresa quand même !)

\- Ah. (Meilleure réponse au monde...)

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, alors ! Tu viens ?

\- Attends ! Teresa ! (Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas accepter tout simplement)

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Même s'il est gay... Je ne suis sûrement pas son style... (Évidemment)

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu es le style de tout le monde. Allez, viens !

Et la jeune femme se leva, entraînant son meilleur ami avec elle, le poignet du garçon durement pris en otage entre la poigne de fer de la fille. La jolie brune s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers le duo que formaient l'asiatique et le blond. Avec un sourire (maléfique selon le garçon à ses côtés) elle aborda le premier, sa "proie" de la soirée, laissant son ami faire face au garçon le plus séduisant et le plus mignon de sa connaissance. (Et oui, le garçon qui lui plaît est le garçon parfait. Mais désolé Mesdemoiselles, il est gay ! De toute façon, les garçons parfaits, ils sont toujours gays... Sauf mon papa ! Mais mon papa c'est un dieu, donc c'est pas pareil. Enfin bref, *petite toux de la fille gênée* reprenons notre histoire...)

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Teresa. Et voici Thomas. Il est gay, lâcha-t-elle sans aucune gêne avec un clin d'oeil en direction de Minho. Et sinon, tu danses ?

Thomas pria un instant pour que l'asiatique refuse, ne voulant pas rester seul avec Newt, mais Minho accepta malheureusement (Tu m'étonnes qu'il accepte ! Il y a une fille canon qui vient juste de lui faire du rentre-dedans, il faut être fou pour refuser...ou gay !) l'invitation de la folle qui lui servait d'amie. Amie qu'il maudit sur plusieurs générations pour toujours l'entraîné dans ses plans foireux. Mais il dût bien vite laisser tomber ses pensées de vengeance quand le blond en face de lui, lui tendit sa main.

\- Newt.

\- Thomas.

\- Je sais.

Un silence gênant se fit et le brun s'empressa de prendre la main de l'autre, avant de la relâcher tout aussi rapidement. Les deux garçons se jaugèrent un instant du regard, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. La gêne était presque palpable. (J'imagine bien une botte de foin passer en roulant, comme dans les westerns...) Ce fut finalement Newt qui reprit la parole en premier.

\- Eh ben, ton amie est...

\- Fatigante, je sais.

\- J'allais plutôt dire énergique.

Le blond pouffa un instant et le brun ne pût s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre, de gêne, ayant l'impression de se ridiculiser un peu plus à chaque parole.

\- Respire, Tommy, je n'ai encore jamais mangé personne. (Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer...)

\- C'est juste que... Je suis un peu stressé...

\- C'est moi qui te stresse ? (Non, c'est la voisine. ... Bien sûr que c'est toi !)

\- ... Oui...

\- Pourquoi donc ? (À ton avis ?)

\- Tu... Me... Plaît...

Newt rougit et Thomas en fit de même, trouvant ça absolument adorable. (Oh ! C'est mignon ! On la sent venir la fin niaise ?)

\- C'est vrai ? (Non ! C'était juste une blague pas drôle ! ... Mais arrêtez avec vos questions débiles !...)

\- Oui... C'est mal ?

\- Non... C'est juste que...

\- Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je suis vraiment désolé, Newt !

Thomas s'apprêta à partir mais le blond le retint par le poignet, le forçant à lui faire face. (La bonne vieille scène bien clichée du mec qui prend peur et qui s'enfuit et ensuite il sort, l'autre le rattrape, mais en fait il pleut et la pluie c'est sexy, du coup ils s'embrassent et tout et tout...)

\- Hé, calmes-toi, Tommy ! Je suis juste surpris, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça... Et je dois dire... Que tu n'es pas trop mal non plus...

(Sans blague ? On ne s'y attendait presque...pas ?! Ah bah si, en fait !)

Newt eut un sourire hésitant et Thomas le regarda, ébahit. C'était la première fois qu'il plaisait à quelqu'un qui lui plaisait aussi. C'était assez triste à dire, mais à 19 ans, Thomas n'avait fait qu'enchaîner les râteaux. (Oui c'est triste et quasiment improbable mais c'est pour rendre l'histoire plus romantique, en mode âmes soeurs et tout et tout... )

\- Tu devrais fermer la bouche, Tommy...

Il s'exécuta, réagissant plus par automatisme que par réflexion. Le blond passa une main devant les yeux de son interlocuteur, s'inquiétant du manque de réaction de celui-ci. Quand Thomas reprit enfin ses esprits, il ne put empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Newt?

\- Hum?

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

(Il demande vraiment ? Ça casse tout ! Il faut jamais demander, il faut juste agir ! Je rêve... Enfin bref, au moins ils y arrivent enfin. Et il manque la fin la plus célèbre au monde : Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants et gnagnagna et gnagnagna...)


End file.
